Rolling Girl
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: A new girl to Hogwarts gets put in Slytherin House, but she sure doesn't look a Slytherin. Draco thinks she smells delicious though, and just has to have a taste of her. What happens when his maker comes to check her out too, though? What is she? Why is she so different? What's her story? She's no ordinary witch, that's for sure. She is something much, much more...
1. New Girl

**Kuraki-chan:** Alrighty, so here is my new fanfic~! I know I usually do Yu-Gi-Oh fictions, but last night after watching True Blood and having a very..er..interesting dream involving Tom Felton/Draco Malfoy, I thought: "What if I mixed the two and he was...? Because of...? YES. GENIOUS." So I was up until midnight writing the first chapter like the nerd I am. Haha. :P

Hope you guys like it~!

OH! And it's based off of Hatsune Miku's song "Rolling Girl" though I personally prefer Zatsune's version. I've had Zatsune's on my iPod for like..ever now, but only started listening to it really about a week ago. Thank you for that, AG. Though I doubt you're reading this. Haha.

Onward~!

* * *

Rolling Girl.

_o1: New Girl._

"**SLYTHERIN!**"

And the entire Great Hall went dead silent.

On the stool beneath the old Sorting Hat was a plain looking girl who didn't seem to have a care or bad gene in her. Her layered black hair went every what way it could, bangs hovered just above her black eyelinered but shimmering grey eyes; her skin was as pale as snow, only further standing out against the black and red clothes that she wore. She was shorter than most at 5' 3", so her feet dangled off the stool, unable to touch the floor. For a mere fifteen years old, a new fifth year at Hogwarts, she had hourglass curves and prominent breasts that caught everyone's eyes.

But she didn't care.

She didn't care about a thing in the world. She just smiled, hopped off the stool, and sat at the Slytherin table for dinner. One boy, however, looked at her in a different way than because of her figure.

_Merlin's beard does she smell good,_ a certain platinum blonde boy thought. _She is definitely no ordinary witch!_

"Hello." The hall fell mostly silent once again when Draco Malfoy actually got up and went over to the new girl.

The girl turned to him, her fork hanging out of her mouth, and she waved at him.

"I didn't happen to catch your name while you were getting sorted," he flashed her a dazzling smile that's made dozens of other girls drop.

But not her.

She didn't care about it.

She swallowed her food and removed the fork, smiling up at him. "Well you can call me Rion Zatsune. It's the name on all of my papers, except for my birth certificate. So, yeah; Rion!"

He stared at her strangely. "Why? What's your birth name?"

Rion's face fell. "My birth name is in the past is what it is. It's not the person I wanted to be. So if you - and everyone here - wouldn't mind, my name, as far as you are concerned, is Rion Zatsune."

_Because I'm so cool I took Vocaloid names,_ she thought to make herself mentally laugh. Being bitter is a waste of an emotion. _Just gotta roll with it._

He nodded slowly and shook her hand. "Name's Malfoy," he smiled lustfully again, "Draco Malfoy."

Rion's face lit up. "You're named for my favourite constellation! Wicked!"

"Uhm, sure?" He forced a laugh. _She's so cold, _ he thought, taking back his hand. _She can't be a-no, I'd smell it for sure. She's something better - loads better!_

Just then, desert was brought out. Rion lit up again. "Oh goodie! Pudding!" She grinned up at Draco. "I love vanilla pudding. Especially when I'm going to be talking for a while. Do you like pudding, Draco?"

It was something about the way that she smiled up at him that, for once, he didn't think about screwing and drinking her. He was caught completely off guard.

"Er..well, yeah, pudding's good I s'pose."

"Well why don't you sit with me? Because standing there makes you look awfully silly."

The hall was dropped to low whispering. He glared at everyone sharply, making them converse normally, and sat next to Rion. He had never met a girl so odd or- or be able to eat so much pudding so quickly.

"Stop gawking," she told him as she finished her third bowl of pudding. "I told you I love pudding."

After deserts were finished, everyone was sent to their Houses like normal. Draco introduced Rion to Crabbe and Goyle, whom she said hello to in the most pleasant and happy manner. Draco was completely flabbergasted by this one girl.

How is she a Slytherin?  
How can she eat so much pudding?  
Why does she like pudding so much?  
What's her real name?  
What the bloody hell is she? !

_How does she get her arse to look so good in those jeans...?_

Pansy Parkinson wacked the blonde's arm upon catching him staring at the ravenette's backside as they walked. "Do you think SHE is hot or something? ! Three F's Drakiepoo: feed, fuck, forget!"

"With you," he said coldly, "I wish I never did the first two, and am trying to do the third currently." He gave her a sharp glare, then caught up to Rion.

"It's so creepy down here," she commented as they entered the Slytherin Common Room. "I adore it!"

_I really don't want to call the bloody bastard,_ thought Draco, _but I need more info on this girl._

He shrugged. "You get used to it after a while." He sat on the couch and motioned for her to sit with him.

She sat on the floor and grinned up at him.

He stared down strangely at her.

"I don't know why, but I enjoy sitting and laying on floors. I've fallen asleep on plenty of floors. This one's actually quite nice - much more comfortable carpet than the one in my room."

"Chairs were made for that purpose, you know."

"Oh I know, I just choose not to. Not unless I absolutely have to. Come on, have you ever sat on a floor when there was a chair nearby?" He didn't know how to reply to that. "I thought not. You're so silly, Draco!"

Draco huffed and crossed his arms. "Don't call me silly or mock me like that. Now sit on the couch."

Rion just smiled and shook her head.

The two sat in silence like that for about five minutes more when the last Slytherin student went up to bed. Now it was just them.

"Going to sit with me down here now?"

"No, you're ridiculous!"

"Than why haven't _you_ gone up to bed yet?"

Draco couldn't find a response to that. Why _hadn't _he gone to bed since she first sat on the floor? She annoyed him.

"Don't be a baby, Draco; the floor won't eat you!"

He looked at her, and for the second time, he didn't have a single bad thought. The way the light of the green flames from the fireplace radiated off of her dark hair and pale skin, the accent made her eyes shimmer brighter; the way she just sat there cross-legged with a stupid smile on her face.

Draco sighed heavily, mixed with an annoyed groan, and slid off the couch and onto the floor next to Rion. Rion just smiled at him; she refused to laugh. She just couldn't. And he noticed that.

The blonde arched an eyebrow. "I'd think one with your personality would laugh as much as she smiles."

Rion's face fell, but she quickly plastered her smile back. "Who needs to laugh? It only puts strain on the lungs..."

Draco gave her a stern look. "What's with you? You go from bubbly to weird in seconds!"

The ravenette looked down at her sneaker-clad feet, a blank expression on her pale face. "Sometimes you just get sick of laughter is all."

"How the bloody hell does one 'get sick of laughter'?"

"Someone like you wouldn't understand..."

"And just what is that supposed to mean? !"

Draco gasped slightly when he saw her eyes turn to an ocean blue. He really saw that, right?

"You've been top of the pack all your life, getting whatever you wanted. You didn't have to the cruelty of the world through their laughter."

"So you got laughed as a ki-"

Rion shook her head. "I wish it was only that...I wish, everyday, that it was only cruel kids on the playground..." she pulled the sleeves of her black shirt further over her hands. "I wish I didn't have to watch...or do what they wanted...or hear all that fucking laughter."

Draco jumped slightly at her profanity and now dark tone. He knew she couldn't possibly hurt him though; he could easily overpower her. But the dark look and tone gave him the creeps. Especially when her eyes shifted to a dark shade and she spat the next seven words.

_"I wish they would all just die."_


	2. Strange Girl

Rolling Girl.

_o2: Strange Girl._

Having heard enough, Draco snapped and jumped on Rion, pinning her to the floor. Her eyes were grey again, and oddly amused by this.

"You don't know what it's like to want everyone around you dead!" He spat. "You don't know what it's like to smell something so sweet everyday but have to bloody stop yourself!" He extended his fangs, eyes blazing, ready to tear into her throat and taste her blood that's had him curious just by the sweet scent.

Rion laid there, unphased. She was well aware of the supernatural and was scared of next to nothing in that category.

She didn't care.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Draco demanded. Every other girl did, what was so flipping special about Rion? !

The ravenette shrugged, even though she was pinned down. "It doesn't bother me. That, and I can still kick your ass."

Draco stared down at her dumbfounded, jaw handing a bit. "What the bloody hell did you just say to me?"

Rion grinned. "I can kick your ass - vampire or not.

"You most certain canno-"

She proved him (and his overblown ego, no pun intended) wrong by shoving him off with ease and making it so she was sitting on his stomach. When he made a grab for her, she held his hands down to his chest. He couldn't move.

Rion just smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Just because I'm a few inches above being a legal midget, and am thin as a rail with full ass tits, doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing."

Draco admitted in his thoughts that he was actually pretty turned on by this sudden change in dominance. He constantly dealt with clueless, scared, and pathetic girls, but this one...he liked where this was going. He wanted her, but needed to find out more first.

She leaned down so she was hovering over his face with hers, a wicked grin on her pale face that was only made creepier by the lighting. "You're going to have to work pretty hard to get a taste of me Draco Malfoy - and you can take that any which way your perverted mind would like," she winked. "I know about your family, and Harry Potter, and all the Death Eaters, and vampires, and weres, and fairies, and the Dark Lord, and blahblahblah. I don't seem like much, but that's because that's what I want the world to see for right now. What do you want the world to see when it looks at you?"

Draco retracted his fangs and pondered her words and her question. What did he want the world to see...?

Rion stood and helped him up. "I'm gonna go to bed. I've got a room to myself, so if you wanna talk, than knock. The password is pudding," she grinned.

"Password?" he questioned.

"Oh yes, I'm very protective of my personal space. Gotta spell-guard that stuff you know!" She reached up and hugged him tight. "Goodnight Draco, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Rion..." He watched her walk up the stairs and hook a left. He wouldn't go to sleep just yet - he had a call to make.

"She's...different."

Eric Northman sat back in his desk chair at Fangtasia. "Define, _different._"

"She looks so plain but...she's not! She's a bloody freak, honestly. And she smells better than the best thing you can possibly imagine."

"And she's a...witch?"

"I honestly have no idea. I've never smelt anything like that."

"Hm," the elder vampire pondered. "Perhaps another Fae."

"No, I've smelt Sookie. RIon is no fairy."

Eric furrowed his eyebrows. Only fairies smelt incredible to vampires, so what was this Rion Zatsune girl supposed to be? Each creature had its own defined smell, so this was new to Eric Northman considering his last 1,000 years alive. His new progeny was odd enough with a ring that let him walk in the light.

It was like that stupid TV show, Eric considered it as. **(A/N: coughTHEVAMPIREDIARIEScough. Haha.)**

"There are no records of any Zatsune family so-"

"That's because it's not her birth name. She refuses to tell anyone it."

Now Eric was getting very agitated. He's just have to see for himself. "I'll figure it out." He sighed, hanging up. "Ginger, get me a ticket to London. Apparently there's something to see at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

_Something I am going to have before my silly little progeny,_ he thought.

The next morning, Draco laid on the couch in the Common Room, still incredibly tired. He was ready for class, but it didn't mean he wanted to go. He only looked up when the entire room dropped silent.

"Bloody hell..." he muttered.

There stood Rion in the stairway coming down from the dorms dressed in her school uniform - a white button up blouse that hugged her because of her breasts and curves, hair in a messy bob style, black ballet flats, and a green and silver plaid skirt that showed off her long and pale legs.

She walked over to Draco smiling and handed him her green and silver striped tie. "I was wondering if you could help me with my tie, Draco; I fail miserably with them."

The blonde just nodded slowly and stood. He placed the tie around her neck, under her collar, and tied it for her. "There ya go."

Rion smiled again and hugged him. "Thanks, Draco! I'll be right back, I need to get my bag." She ran back upstairs and the murmurs began.

"So," came Blaise Zabini, "you and that new chick?" He winked at Draco.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair and flopped back down on the couch. "I have no bloody fucking idea."

Draco ended up falling back asleep on the couch, and an hour later woke up to Rion sitting on his stomach with a lollipop in her mouth.

"We missed first period," she told him, "but it's okay - it was only Herbology. Who needs that class anyways? I'm more of a potions girl. Oh, and since you missed breakfast," she began digging through her bag, still not getting off him, "though I'm not sure what kind of vampire you are, because I know some eat human foot and others find it repulsive, so here," she grinned and handed him a red lollipop.

"Yeah, I'm not much of a-"

"Eat the lollipop." She said in serious and dark tone.

Draco took the pop, unwrapped it, and put it in his mouth. What he tasted, however, was not your average cherry lollipop.

"Not too sure what you're into," Rion said, putting the stick of hers into her bag's side pocket and getting a new one, "but I'm quite fond of AB negatice. Probably because I'm-"

"O negative..."

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Because I am too. Now what the hell are you? I sure don't smell vampire in you."

"Oh I'm no vampire. Although my aunt Kelsey, her husband, and two kids are." The ravenette shrugged. "I have a very wide range of a things in my family."

"But what are _you?_"

"Well I am a witch - and a pretty...well..different one at that," Rion pondered, "I'm a singer, a few things from my past I care not to relive, a writer, a painter-"

Draco groaned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just telling you the things I am. And I'm going to assume turning you on by the way I'm sitting on you in this short ass skirt." She grinned. "I can sense your incredibly perverted mind but it's okay because I'm like that too. Probably from the few American schools I attended. But it's-"

He couldn't take it anymore; when she took the lollipop out of her mouth in the midst of that sentence, he took out his and sat up and kissed her before she could put it back in her mouth.

Rion was startled, but she had to admit it - he was a damn good kisser. _I probably deserved this,_ she chuckled in her mind. _Sitting on a pervy vampire guy with a short skirt and cute Hello Kitty boy shorts underneath? Yeah, I probably did this to myself._

Rion took their lollipops and stuck them in the side pocket of her backpck. She'd be nice and let him have _a little_ fun. She realized that he did have it in him, what she had been looking for in the people she meets: a fire.

_He's got the fire,_ she thought with a smile.

Upon realizing this, she gave some slack on his hypothetical leash; she pushed him back down and wrapped her arms around his neck. The way she was leaning on him, her breasts were right on his chest, right below his chin; Draco was in heaven. Just as he moved his hands to her upper thighs and came to the realization that she's the best kisser in this school by far, a strange chill sensation came over him and he cursed, breaking the kiss.

"Why the fuck is the bloody bastard here?" he groaned.

"Who?" Rion questioned curiously.

"My maker. He's a bloody bastard."

"I gathered that." She grinned. "Well come on," she stood, "don't wanna keep the bastard waiting." When Draco didn't get up, she yanked him up.

"How the hell do you do that? !"

Rion shrugged and grabbed her bag. "Come on! Where is he?"

"Right here."

The two turned and found Mr. Eric Northman in the Common Room, smirking. Draco's eye twitched and Rion tensed up.

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Ohkay, last one for the night. I am beat! Haha. Hope you guys enjoyed my spam; review and you'll keep me going! And more vlogs will come! :D


End file.
